Little Tommy
by Tears-For-Fears
Summary: Based on a fanfic challenge. Tommy gets a taste of being the younger one, when he and Jude are forced to spend the night in his car.


**Disclaimer: I don't or the show or, surprisinly enough, the plot. This story was based on a gidgetgirl challenge. The only thing I own is the writing. **

**Chapter 1: What's My Age Again?**

It was around midday, and Jude and Tommy were, as usual, at the studio. They were mixing beats for one of her songs. The song ended and Tommy stood up and stretched, looking satisfied. "That's a wrap for today. Great job, girl." Jude smiled.

"Thanks." She stood up and Tommy went over to get his coat.

"Come on, i'll give you a ride home," He said waving her over. Jude nodded and took her coat, which was hanging on the chair beside her, and followed Tommy out of the studio. They walked out of the building and into the parking lot. Once they reached his car, Tommy looked up at Jude. "I just need to stop at a place first. I need to get some new strings for my guitar and i'm sure you could use a new set too." Jude rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Quincy. It's your car." They got in and Tommy started up the car and drove off. They drove out of the parking lot and away from G-Major, the opposite way from Jude's house. They had been driving for about an hour and Jude was beginning to get aggrivated. "God, Quincy! Where do you get your strings? Middle of Nowhere Music Store?" Tommy glared at her and turned back to the road.

"I- I don't get it. We shouldn't have been driving this long. I go there all the time, but... none of this looks familiar." Jude scowled.

"Great going, Tommy. You managed to get us lost."

"We are not lost. We just--don't know where we are, that's all. Besides, I don't see you helping the situation!"

"I don't even know where we were going in the first place! Besides, you're the older one, remember?" Tommy shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, come on, Jude. Why do you have to keep bringing the age thing up?"

"Because you alway do," She screamed at him. Just then, they heard a large banging sound and the car suddenly veered off the road uncontrollably. It ended up on the side of a secluded road. Tommy leaned his head over the steering wheel exaustedly and Jude put her hands up to her head. "Well, this is just great!" She exclaimed. Tommy sighed.

"Come on, we should try and see if there's anyone within a ten-mile radius who can help us out." Jude nodded and they got out of the car. While Tommy checked under the hood, Jude tried her cell phone to see if she could call anyone and ask for help. No such luck. Unfortunately, there was no service. She went up to Tommy, who looked back at her. "Any luck?" Jude just shrugged and shook her head. Tommy scowled. "Perfect! My car's busted, we can't call anyone for help, and on top of it all, no one's gonna notice because we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, probably miles from civilization." He kicked the car and Jude jumped back, looking at him desperately.

"What do you think we should do?" Tommy looked back at her.

"I don't know. No one's probably gonna find us until at least tomorrow morning, so I guess we're stuck sleeping in the car." Jude frowned.

"I guess..." She yawned. "Then i'm going to sleep. I'm wiped. Besides, it's already getting pretty late. Good night." Tommy nodded.

"Night, girl. I'll be right there." Jude turned away from him and got back into the car, in the backseat this time. Tommy waited outside for a few minutes, as if still looking for someone who might be able to help them, before joining Jude in the back of the car. Trying to fall asleep, Jude looked up at the stars and shivered, suddenly realizing how cold it was. She held onto her arms tighter, thinking she had done enough complaining that day. They were just about to fall asleep when they heard a howling and some rustling. Jude's head shot up.

"What was that?" Tommy looked up at Jude and shook his head.

"Nothing, girl. Just go back to sleep." Jude's eyes widened.

"No way. There is no way I am gonna get any sleep after that. What if something attacks us?" Tommy yawned.

"Don't worry. I'll lock the door if you're really that scared about it." Jude glared at Tommy.

"Uh, Tommy? Your car is a converitble. I really doubt it'll keep it away if you lock the doors." Tommy sighed.

"Ok, I see your point. Here." He moved over to wher she was and positioned himself so that his arms were wrapped securely around her. "There. I'll protect you. Now, go to sleep." Jude nodded and closed her eyes, slowly but surely falling into a deep sleep. Tommy looked down at her and then up at the sky. He shook his head. _Man, sometimes I wish I could be younger, _he thought to himself. _To have someone look out for me like that. _He left himself with that thought as exhaustion overtook him and he soon fell into a deep, deep sleep. The next morning, Jude awoke in the same position as last night, only she couldn't feel Tommy's muscular arms wrapped around her. She turned over to see not Tommy, but a small boy about 9 to 12 years old, laying next to her.

**A/N: R&R for the next chapter.**


End file.
